Missions of Danger 12 Kankuro x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: After being kidnapped and forced into becoming a tailed beast you destroy your captures and learn to love the tailed beast who protects you. When you finally make it back to the sand village its under attack. Kankuro and you both fight and in the end Gaara is okay but will Kankuro return the affection you feel for him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

I darted around a tree and hid hoping that my hiding place was better than the last one and that I might be able to for once not be found. I found it unlikely though. Kankuro and Temari always found me. But this time daylight was fading fast and still no sign of either of them. Had gone to far? Was I way to far away for them to possibly find me? I jumped out and glanced around curiously. Then I headed back in the direction I had come hoping to find them on my way because it was getting dark fast and I didn't want to get lost out here in the dark. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and thrown a good distance. I landed at the feet of a tall man. Whose height I only recognized once I sat up and looked. He growled at me and so did the other man the one that had thrown me in the first place.  
"So you caught him eh? Good job Fijimaru," the tall male said as he dragged me to my feet by my hair and then threw me into a circle drawn into the sand. He formed hand signs so fast I couldn't even get the chance to figure out what he was doing. I began panicking what where they going to do to me? Test a new jutsu on me? I wondered.  
Then I felt agonizing pain zip through my entire body, before he placed a hand on forearm and then I realized as a set of swirled and strange markings began forming on my arm that this was a sealing jutsu. Sealing! Were they trying to seal me? No I didn't think so. I began studying the markings and realized I had seen them before, jinchouruki had them.  
"No! Don't do it please!" I screamed before the pain of my soul being melded with another made me pass out. I woke what seemed like years later and looked around. Blood lay in large pools everywhere and dismembered bodies lay about in them. What-no I couldn't...but I did. I began screaming, as the realization that I had killed all these people dawned on me. There were twenty of them. Then I heard the voice deep and definitely male.  
"They were trying to hurt you and I destroyed them. You are my new host I am the five tails. You can call me Kokuo, from now on I am your protector and you are my body."  
"But why did you kill them?"  
"They wanted to use and control me by using your body and I do not tolerate my hosts being manipulated," the voice said as I slowly rose from my kneeling position. I remained silent for a while and collected the weapons and various armor that hadn't been destroyed. I opened my summoning scroll and placed everything in it and sealed it. Now I would have them for later. I put on the forearm band and the shoulder plate both on opposite sides and began training and traveling towards the hidden sand village. I needed to get home I knew it would take a while but I had no problem with that as I had my new friend with me. Kokuo became a close friend. Two years later, a lot of wandering and training later, I arrived once more in the village of sand.  
I glance around and smiled stretching out of weariness before I heard a voice yell my name. As I turned in its direction my body was engulfed in strong arms and I was crushed to a chest so hard I could hear its heart beating through his clothes. Instinctively ready from all my training I flipped and dodged and flung the guy back six feet before taking up a defensive stance. I stared in alarm before recognizing my best friend Kankuro. "Kankuro?! Is that you?! I missed you so much I am so sorry! I have been alone for so long."  
"No forgive me, father up and took Temari and I away and we had to go home, he wouldn't let us go looking for you," he said coming closer cautiously. I shortened the space with long strides, hugging him close and tight.  
"I was attacked by strange ninja and they sealed the five tails inside me," I said softly, "But don't worry Kokuo has taken good care of me training me and teaching me stuff. I am no longer the weak boy who used to lose every game of hide and seek Kankuro my friend." I said pulling away and grinning. His smile was wide, but his eyes full of surprise and worry.  
"I bet my father had that done, thinking he could control you," he growled angrily.  
"Still playing with dolls?" I asked noticing a puppet under one arm.  
"Yes...I have gotten a lot better at using my puppets and I have created a few of my own," he said with a blush.  
"Maybe we could spar sometime see how good each other has gotten," I said as I stepped back and studied the older friend of mine. His eyes ran over me and mine ran over him again. I laughed and backed up a bit just as I heard a shout and suddenly sand was rising from the ground, the ground itself began shaking and Kankuro looked horrified.  
"That's Gaara!" he cried.  
"Your brother?!" I said in surprise looking up and seeing the red haired boy floating amongst the rising sand that was developing a dome over the city. I gasped and stared, the immense chakra was so strong. A tailed beasts chakra. I tossed aside the cloak I had gained and instantly released my weapons in full stream at the man on the white bird. He tried to dodge but got a few kunai lodged in his left arm and one in the right shoulder. Out of all the weapons I threw had either missed or began falling I resummoned them to my scroll before releasing them at a much greater velocity and strength loading them with chakra to make them burn into their target.  
After five such attacks the blond was severely bleeding and very infuriated though he had Gaara in his birds talons. I screamed in rage and if it hadn't been for my chakra exhaustion I would have raced after him. The blonds partner made him leave with him. I gasped and panted as tears filled my eyes. Gaara had defended the village with his life and now was helpless in his enemies hands. Kankuro caught me before I fell. I glanced at him and sighed, "We need to talk to the elders now before he is taken to far away!" I said.  
Kankuro nodded helping me to my feet and then supporting some of my weight as we headed there. "Never mind just go I will rest a bit." He nodded and took off. I set to work concentrating my energy with Kokuo's help on healing my sensitive chakra network. Due to the sudden infusion of my soul at the wrong age and without the proper seal it had weakened my chakra network and over the past year he and I had worked carefully strengthening it and fixing the mistake.  
"Kokuo we have to hurry if Gaara and his captors get to far away then it will be to hard to follow them," "Agreed," Kokuo and I merged our chakras and instantly began melding and healing the little damage and a little bit of the chakra network as we did so. Kankuro returned and told me that the council had decided that they had to wait first. He though stormed off to go on his own. I sighed, "Lets go protect him Kokuo," I said rising and racing after him. We finally caught up to him just as the blond's partner launched a series of weapons at Kankuro a set he couldn't avoid.  
"Kokuo! Defensive barrier!" I yelled as I transformed into a shielded and white chakra covered form. "Lets do this," I said with a laugh as a mace and a sword both materialized in my palms. I swung and attacked and swung and attacked. By the time I was through with my barrage, the akatsuki member lay on his back and all his hundreds of summoning puppets lay around him just as destroyed as the him. I released our joining and collapsed. Kankuro caught me and held me close.  
"Thanks watching you fight I realize that if it hadn't been for you I would be dead I was no match for him," he said worriedly.  
I smiled and reached up to tap his nose like he always did to me when we were younger, "Now who is protecting who," I said with a chuckle before passing out.  
I woke twelve hours later and in a bed recovering. Kankuro sat beside me, "You are lucky some of the ninja from the hidden leaf came here to help us and one was a protégé of the Hokage herself. She healed you the rest of the way, not to mention she corrected some broken chakra networks," he said rising. I glanced around and realized I felt a lot better.  
"We are leaving in the next couple of hours to go after Gaara. Since you took down an akatsuki member you are going to stay and rest while we go," he said leaning and kissing my forehead sweetly. "I don't want to lose you 'Name' and I nearly did and I was so scared," he said glancing down shyly, "But knowing how close I came to losing you I decided to tell you the whole truth. I love you, " he said, "I don't want to let another minute of my life pass without you knowing."  
"Commere," I said softly as I sat up slowly. He came back down and I kissed his nose. He blinked stupidly and I grabbed his hair and pulled him down into a deeper full kiss, "I love you too," I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

*Your perspective*  
It turned out that team seven had left without him and he was fully angered by that because he wanted to be out there saving Gaara as well. I felt bad for him and tried to console him as we prepared to go and join them with some of the sand villages special ninja to assist. He however was to upset to listen and snapped at me. Though I understood his pain, I hated being turned away like this. I blinked a few tears away and joined the group ready to leave.  
We tracked the leaf ninja quickly and by the time we got there, Gaara was sitting with Naruto supporting him. I blinked in surprise. I had been told about him multiple times by the others. Temari mainly because he seemed to be such a little brat dressed in orange. Blond hair and blue eyes fit as well. I had found the story she told about Gaara and his fight and was fascinated that this blond had beat Gaara our strongest ninja. I smiled and glanced at Kankuro who was standing to the side with a look of relief on his face. We returned to the sand village and the leaf ninja rested there for a few days before leaving. I had fun talking with Naruto because we were both jinjuriki hosts.  
We had a lot in common besides the fact we became hosts very differently. We both loved ramen for one. Naruto seemed happy but was still worried about Gaara. I laughed and then became suspicious when he said it wasn't funny. He has such a big heart, I thought to myself as we went to see them off. Naruto's eyes began to mist as he was saying goodbye to Gaara. Then I realized it, he was in love with him. I felt my heart soften and I gently bumped Gaara forward with a small gust of wind at the back of his knees.  
He stumbled forward and Naruto instantly launched to catch him as did Kankuro who I stopped with a hand on his arm. He glared at me and I winked. He looked at me confused then glanced at Gaara who Naruto had cradled to his chest from where he had fallen to his knees in catching him.  
"Hey you okay?" he asked nervously as he blushed and Gaara looked at him curiously. I slapped my own forehead at how dense Gaara was. Kankuro chuckled.  
"Oh I get it," he said softly against my ear. I nodded before being shocked to pieces when Gaara suddenly leaned up and Naruto leaned down and they kissed each other softly. Naruto's face was aflame and Gaara's eyes closed and his pale cheeks went pink as he raised a hand to pull Naruto closer. I giggled softly before I glanced down and noticed Kankuro's fingers moving. I glanced up at him and smiled when I noticed the smirk.  
"You-" I mumbled accusingly. He just laughed softly. Tenten and Sakura just stared. "Ehm," I said softly causing the two to stop their suddenly passionate embrace, and look at me embarrassed. Naruto rose and helped Gaara to his feet.  
"I will see you again soon," Naruto said softly cheeks having gone a little back to normal.  
"Make it sooner," Gaara said and reached to brush Naruto's suddenly flaming cheeks. Then with a wave all of them headed home. I watched them for a few minutes then turned back to Kankuro.  
"How about we go ahead and have that showdown now I wonder how strong you are," I said smirking.  
"Only if you promise not to use weapons, just taijutsu," he said with a smile.  
"Deal," I said as he led me to a completely destroyed section of the village. "Here is great wide open and we can clean in the process of fighting by breaking everything we see." Kankuro chuckled and took up a fighting stance while I stretched slowly. "Know that I will not hold back in the slightest," I said cracking my knuckles as I moved closer and took up a fighting stance. I swung my leg at him. He laughed and dodged.  
"Don't worry I won't either," he said though his smirk said he had a plan up his sleeve, wonder what it could be. I raced at him again and again he kept dodging very well. I growled in frustration when he suddenly began attacking. His moves were fast and sharp. Barely giving me room to dodge them at all though I somehow managed. Then I turned his attacks into openings. When his fist would fly at me I would take the hit and leave one on him as well. I struck full force three times before he collapsed from lack of air. I ran at him and he instantly spun and swiped my legs out from under me. I landed on my back and he laughed softly against my ear. I smirked at his triumphant look before flipping us and pinning him beneath me. I straddled his hips to keep him in place. He groaned softly and I felt something hard move against my ass.  
I blushed then realized what it was and smirked. "Did fighting me turn you on? Huh?" I teased grinding down on him gently. He growled at me and snapped his hips up against me. I moaned loudly as did he. I sighed softly, "I see it did," I answered my own question as I held his hands above his head in the sand as I began undoing the ties and buttons on his shirt. I pulled it over his head and used it to bind his hands tightly to his own frustration. I ran my hands down his scarred torso and up his muscular arms and to the developing bruises from our fight.  
"Hmpf, you have made me aroused too," I panted softly in slight amusement. "Oh well you can fix that," I taunted releasing my robe from my body and draping it over the sand and pulling Kankuro on it before sitting down and dragging him into my lap.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked panting from his own need.  
"You are going to pleasure me so I can play with you without you getting too hurt," I said as his eyes showed his realization. He nodded and I grasped his hair and tugged sharply before releasing my erection. He stared and I smirked, "You will take it all," I said with a dark grin as I tugged him up to it. He leaned and with one more glance at me he began to lick it slowly and suck on the tip. I grinned and moaned in delight. Kankuro took that as the go ahead and began pulling a little more into his mouth at a time. Once he couldn't take anymore of me he began humming around me as he swallowed and sucked. After a few minutes I tugged his hair gently.  
"I am going to fuck your throat just to warn you," I said before I tugged him closer and thrust up into his mouth hard. He didn't fight at all and swallowed often I was close to releasing so I stopped for a minute and backed off. Once I calm down I will start preparing him. I thought to myself as he suddenly began sucking on the tip which as of now was all he could reach. "Bad, stop that," I said sharply smacking his butt. He laughed softly around me and began sucking and even though I tried to pull away he nipped at the tip with his teeth. "Let go or I will leave you here like this tent and all," I warned to which he whined and let go. I flipped him onto his back and lifted his hips into my lap while I unfastened his pants and pulled them along with his underclothes down and off. Then I lifted his hips into my lap, I spread them wide and smirked to myself as I leaned and licked at his hole.  
"Name'!?" he protested loudly trying to wiggle free.  
"Oh no this is your punishment, for not listening you are going to watch as I stretch you open," I said with an evil smirk while he just stared at me. I lifted his hips further and bent his legs so now they nearly rested on his shoulders. "There we go now you can see," I taunted digging in my pocket for that lavender salve that Sakura gave me. Once I dabbed a little on my finger I traced his hole slowly and looked down at his blood red face.  
"Do you want the finger?" I teased sweetly as I traced his hole slowly. He blushed even more and I pressed it in a little bit then withdrew it repeating again the circling then the little dip inside and quick retreat. He gasped and whined.  
"Yes please," he panted out his eyes shutting.  
"Ah-ah-ah! Eyes open my fingers will only move if you are watching," I said as his eyes slowly opened. Once they were I pressed my finger in sharply. He gasped sharply more from discomfort which I knew would happen. Once he was relaxed around one finger I slicked the next two fingers and began tracing his hole again playing around. He began whimpering as I finally slid the second one in. He relaxed then tried to move his hips after a moment. I began scissoring and I watched his face change as I moved my fingers. I enjoyed watching the reactions and when he screamed, his back arched, and his eyes snapped shut I knew I had found a good place. I ground my fingers into it and smirked withdrawing my fingers and thrusting back in three. He yelped in pain then went limp with pleasure as I struck and began rubbing in gentle circles over his spot.  
"Come now open your eyes, watch or I will stop," I threatened stopping the movement. He forced his eyes open and he glared.  
"You are cruel," he whined. I chuckled and began spreading my fingers inside him my other hand having risen to begin stroke his sack. "You are being very good," I said with a smirk before leaning and licking along his shaft. Kankuro was fighting to keep his eyes open. "You only have to watch a little longer," I said as I withdrew my fingers. "This is the last of your punishments," I said as he blinked a few times to keep his eyes open. I ran my hands down and massaged his ass gently. He relaxed slowly and moaned in contentment. I raised my hand and slapped his ass hard. He let out a startled shriek eyes wide open as I began slapping him hard. I enhanced the pain and healing by filling my palms with chakra each time I slapped him. He began yelping and was nearly crying when I stopped. I pulled back and lay his body flat before moving over him and licking his tears away.  
"Shh my love this is the best part," he looked at me confused before I thrust inside him sharply. His back arched and he screamed the entire time. By the time he released his voice was hoarse. Once he came he passed out. I withdrew and came on the sand. I cleaned him up redressed him and picked him up carrying him back toward the buildings. This was one rough workout.


End file.
